Contigo en invierno
by AnneDarcy
Summary: AU/OOC Alice tiene 16 años cuando, por casualidad, conoce al amor de su vida pero este, no preparado para el encuentro, la deja ir prometiéndose volver a encontrarla. Comprobarán en el proceso, que las casualidades no existen.
1. Capítulo I

**Contigo en invierno**

_1917, capítulo I_

El suelo se encontraba frío y en cada escalón bajado, la delgada capa de piel que cubría sus delgados pies parecía protestar.

Con sigilo, logró llegar a la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno. Menuda osadía si se consideraban los agudos sentidos de su padre, siempre dispuesto a castigar lo que él consideraba una imprudencia.

La muchacha llegó al buzón, ubicado a unos metros de la puerta principal, sólo para confirmar sus más recientes y horribles sueños. Tomó el puñado de cartas, pero ella solo estaba interesada en una. Era la más delgada y lucía fría e insignificante. Sin embargo, ¡cuánto iba a afectar su contenido!

Con miedo y frustración arrugó el sobre y lo escondió entre sus temblorosas manos. Si rompía la carta-pensó-otra más aparecería anunciando aquella condena, pero este acto le daría el tiempo necesario para convencer a su hermano, estaba decidida a hacerlo escapar.

¿Qué importaba si no podía volver a su país si con eso salvaba su vida? ¿Qué importaba que lo apresaran si con eso se mantenía a salvo?

La muchacha optó por guardar la carta, decidida a que no llegara a manos de su padre. Aunque sabía que cuando el destino se empecinaba en algo ningún mortal podía hacerle cambiar de parecer, ella guardaba un secreto, y su intervención no podría ser detenida pues había nacido con el derecho a entrometerse.

Unas horas más tarde, Alice era llamada para desayunar. Su padre, puntual, ya se encontraba en la cabecera, con el diario local en las manos.

-Buenos días, padre-le saludó con diligencia, al sentarse a su lado.

El detuvo su lectura un momento para observar a su hija y la examinó, como hacía cada mañana, y como cada mañana no quedó satisfecho con lo que vio. El largo y liso cabello de Alice se encontraba pulcramente cuidado y trenzado, sus manos eran más blancas y ásperas de lo normal debido al continuo uso del jabón de lavar, las uñas eran diariamente cortadas con un esmero que alcanzaba la cutícula y la lengua cuidadosamente amarrada y escondida dentro de su boca con una precaución que le evitaba problemas con uno de los últimos familiares que le quedaban. Pero para él, nada de esto era suficiente, ni siquiera por el hecho de que su hija menor se parecía en tantos modos a su mujer, la única persona a la que había logrado amar y que había muerto para dejarlo aquí, en penitencia, con dos hijos que eran para él unos completos extraños.

Momentos después, Emmet, su hijo mayor, se sentaba a su costado izquierdo. El joven, que planeaba iniciar sus estudios superiores para el siguiente otoño, le dirigió una calida sonrisa a su pequeña hermana. Sonrisa que fue desdibujándose a medida que el padre hablaba.

La guerra era inminente, advirtió. Alice escondió la mirada, pues esta información no significaba nada nuevo para ella.

-Emmet-se dirigió el Sr. Brandon-no debes sorprenderte si tu presencia es requerida para apoyar a las tropas.

Emmet no pasó por alto el hecho de que su hermana había desviado su mirada y que no se atrevía a levantarla para mirarlo. Alice cruzó los dedos bajo el mantel, esperando que ocurriera un milagro y que su hermano se rebelara, pero esto no ocurrió y el Sr. Brandon siguió hablando.

-Es un gran honor, si yo pudiera ir-sacudió la cabeza-daría mi vida por mi país.

-Al parecer-murmuró Alice buscando la atención de su hermano-aún no es urgente tu presencia. No ha llegado ninguna carta.-volvió a esconder el rostro, esta vez tras la taza de café matutino, su hermano la conocía bien.

-Es cosa de días para que llegue-convino con voz pastosa el padre, debido a su buen humor.

Durante el día, Alice dedicaba sus horas al estudio. Su padre ya había resuelto la vida de sus hijos y aún cuando estas decisiones poco podían aportar a la dicha de los involucrados, el que las había tomado se encontraba determinado, y veía pasar los días con tranquilidad, satisfecho con el camino labrado para ambos.

Para su hija había planeado el convento, y en cuanto esta cumpliera los 17, plazo que no tardaba en llegar, la enviaría para que iniciara su instrucción.

Para Emmet...Bueno ahora todo había cambiado, la suerte le sonreía y cualquier otro plan que se hubiera forjado, debía quedar en el pasado.

Encerrada en su cuarto, Mary Alice Brandon, encontró muy conveniente el hecho de que no iba a poder salir hasta que no terminara de aprender su lección. Poco dispuesta a tener una excusa para toparse con Emmet, recorrió su pequeña habitación intentando hallar las palabras adecuadas para convencerlo sin asustarlo en el proceso.

Perdió su mirada observando por la ventana de su habitación. No tenía más vista que la de los tejados de las casas vecinas, cubiertos de nieve debido al inclemente invierno que se había dejado caer ese año, anormalmente, en Biloxi.

Como este escenario no la inspiraba en lo absoluto, despegó la mirada y volvió a dar vueltas por su habitación.

Estaba a punto de convencerse de que ser directa era su mejor carta.


	2. Capítulo II

**Contigo en invierno**

_1917, capítulo II_

El viento golpeaba con furia contra los ventanales del hogar de Alice. Esta se había despertado cuando la ventisca había iniciado, a eso de las dos de la mañana.

Se había cubierto entera con sus frazadas ya que este tipo de tormentas la asustaba.

Poco le gustaba el invierno y su casa estaba especialmente diseñada para exagerar la furia de la naturaleza. Pero por sobretodo, temía este tipo de noches porque le recordaba a aquella en que un fatídico sueño le había anunciado la pronta muerte de su querida madre.

Mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas con sus sábanas, recordó la reciente conversación con su hermano. Se había atrevido a sincerarse y jamás había visto el rostro de una persona con una expresión semejante. Sus ojos se habían abierto cual platos, y su barbilla había comenzado a temblar frenéticamente. Casi al instante las lágrimas habían desbordado sus ojos y su cuerpo tiritó como si estuviera desnudo en una tina rellena con hielo.

Alice jamás lo había visto quebrarse de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando su madre había muerto. Recordaba solamente sus ojos, la manera en que se abrían…

Ella recién había cumplido cuatro años y acababa de despertar en el que sería el último día junto a su madre. Recordaba haber bajado las escaleras con rapidez porque quería contarle a su madre el extraño sueño que acababa de tener.

Fue la primera vez que un sueño suyo se cumplía, desde entonces temía siempre irse a dormir.

Su hermano ya se encontraba en el comedor, peleando con la taza de leche y con su madre por obligarle a tomar esa _porquería blanca._

-¡Mamá!-había gritado Alice desde las escaleras llegando al lado de su madre con prontitud. Se había abalanzado a su cuello y en el ajetreo la taza de leche se había volcado.

-¡Ni que nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo!-reía Emmet celebrando a su hermana.

-¡Alice!-la reprendió su madre desembarazándose de sus pequeñas manitas.- ¿Qué es lo que amerita tanto alboroto?

-¿Considerarías vivir en una caja?-le preguntó su hija con suma inocencia.

-¿Por qué querría vivir en una caja?-preguntó su madre siguiéndole el juego.

-Para cuidar de las flores-le respondió.

No entendiendo a donde su hija quería llegar, aseguró:

-Creo que puedo cuidarlas sin tener que mudarme.

-¿Me lo prometes, mamá?

-¿De qué estás hablando?-le preguntó Emmet, cansado de escuchar algo y no poder dar su opinión al respecto.

Alice se había vuelto hacia su hermano y tomándolo de la manga de su chaqueta, lo asió hacia ella y le murmuró, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que todo aquel que estuviera en la habitación la escuchara, una extraña costumbre de cuando se encontraba nerviosa:

-Soñé que mamá criaba margaritas.

Emmet abrió la boca, pero la cerró con rapidez al no entender lo que su hermana decía.

Su madre se había reído, pero su padre, que llegaba en ese momento al comedor, miró a su hija con aversión.

-¿Criar margaritas no es una expresión para "morir"?-preguntó la madre risueña.

El padre de Alice había entendido lo suficiente como para asustarse; Emmet no comprendió esta conversación sino hasta muchos años después, jamás había entendido por qué se le había quedado grabada en la memoria, ya que no recordaba nada más de ese día, ni siquiera el momento en que su padre les avisó que su madre no volvería.

Alice siempre se sintió culpable por no haberle echo caso a su sueño, por no haberlo evitado.

Esta vez sería distinto, se repitió. Pero su hermano no había querido seguir escuchándola por más tiempo, había salido de la casa y esta no había podido seguirlo. Emmet no había vuelto para la cena pero ella estaba decidida a intervenir en su destino.

Cuando sintió los cansados pasos de su hermano entrar en el cuarto contiguo, Alice tuvo que rendirse al cansancio, cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Por la mañana lo encontró esperándola en el comedor, con claras evidencias de no haber descansado ni un poquito.

Su padre aún no bajaba y esto les dio la ventaja para hablar, cosa que ambos, ahora, estaban dispuestos a hacer.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Emmet, tu no eres soldado. Tu presencia no será necesaria.

Con lentitud, Emmet, sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y lo arrastró por la mesa hasta que terminó bajo la apenada mirada de su hermana.

-La encontré entre los libros esta mañana-le contó.

Ella la había escondido entre las hojas de su libro favorito.

-¡Se supone que ese libro no te gusta!-protestó Alice.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-Quería saber por qué te gustaba tanto.

-Es la espera-suspiró, aludiendo al libro-la resignación y la espera.

Una pequeña carcajada se escapó de los labios del joven.

-Eres aún muy pequeña para interesarte o siquiera preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas.

Alice se inclinó sobre la mesa, decidida a cambiar de tema, y volvió a insistir, con la misma intensidad que había hecho escapar a su hermano la tarde anterior:

-Debes irte, Emmet. Empaca tus cosas y vete, muy lejos de aquí.

-Mis sueños están aquí, Alice. Además, no puedo dejarte.

Su hermana comenzó a negar.

-¡Obtén sueños nuevos! Emmet, por favor.

-Debería escucharte y escapar cuanto antes, ¿no?

-¡Si!

-No es tan fácil, si me atrapan seré acusado de desertor.

-Si te vas ahora y sales del país nada malo te ocurrirá.-Alice tenía un fuerte presentimiento al respecto.

Emmet lo consideró y comenzaba a convencerse cuando el padre anunció su presencia ante ellos y fue lo suficientemente rápido para tomar el sobre que aún yacía sobre la mesa.

-¡Eso es mío!-explicó Alice intentando quitárselo, pero ya era muy tarde.


	3. Capítulo III

**Contigo en invierno**

_1917, capítulo III _

El Sr. Brandon estaba a punto de casarse cuando su hermana fue internada, debido a una enfermedad mental denominada esquizofrenia.

Al principio no se había dado cuenta del estado de su hermana, mas ahora, veía y reconocía los mismos síntomas en su hija.

Mientras recordaba el trágico destino de su hermana, quién nunca se había recuperado, y que tras cuatro meses interna, había decidido terminar con su vida, escuchó en su hija, entre desesperados llantos, las mismas palabras que él le había escuchado a Rose decir la última vez que la vio:

-¿Crees que elijo saber estas cosas?

Alice le acababa de advertir del destino de Emmet si se empecinaba en obligarlo a presentarse al cantón de reclutamiento. Pero este no la escuchó pues su hija decía disparates a causa de su trastorno, sufría lo mismo que su hermana, y lo único que podía hacer para ayudarla, ya que él se declaraba incompetente, era internarla.

Deseaba eso sí, que su hija tuviera un poco más de juicio que Rose y que ayudara a los expertos a curarla.

-Padre, ¡lo estás condenando!

-¡Suficiente!-terció con sequedad-Vete a tu habitación.

-Papá, haz que se vaya, es lo único que te pido.

-¡Sal de mi vista!

Alice se encontraba encerrada en su pieza y su puerta solo se abrió al llegar el anochecer, momento en el cual su padre le entregó la cena. Ella no probó bocado y una hora después su padre retiraba una bandeja que pensaba intacta. Llevaba dos días con la misma rutina.

Su única compañía consistía en una vela a medio consumir y un plan que sabía no iba a funcionar para el propósito deseado.

Emmet se había marchado esa misma mañana y ella no había podido despedirse ni impedirlo. Lo había visto caminar entre la blanca e infinita nieve, cubierto por un abrigo negro, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Apagó la vela, su padre no creía en la energía eléctrica, resuelta a comenzar con su plan. Debajo de su catre tenía un pequeño morral, un poncho para abrigarse, una muda de ropa y dinero para perderse y rehacer su vida como quisiera.

Conocía las costumbres de su padre, se encerraba en su cuarto cuando el reloj marcaba las nueve y para cuando cruzaba las diez este se encontraba ya profundamente dormido.

Esperó en silencio y a oscuras a que su padre entrara a su pieza. Calculó mentalmente el tiempo necesario para que el sueño de su padre fuera profundo.

No podía salir por la puerta pues esta se encontraba aún con llave y cualquier intento por abrirla hubiera hecho más ruido del necesario.

Luego de coger su cabello y esconderlo en una boina; y después de sacarse su vestido y ponerse las ropas de su hermano, se calzó las botas más gruesas que tenía, sabiendo que necesitaba un soporte firme y seguro pues debía escalar y saltar entre los tejados vecinos para poder alcanzar su libertad.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación con sumo cuidado, el frío invernal pronto entró y cubrió la habitación, pero no fue suficiente para hacerle cambiar de parecer. Se cubrió con el poncho, se colgó el morral y con precaución cruzó el marco de la ventana, deseando en silencio no resbalar y desnucarse en su primer intento por vivir su vida.

La inclinación del techo de su casa no sirvió de gran ayuda y en cuanto vio una planicie suave, debido a la altura de la nieve, en la cual caer sin lastimarse demasiado, se lanzó produciendo un ruido seco y sordo. Todo iba bien hasta ahora, lo sabía.

Observó por última vez su casa y notó con profundo pesar, que no le quedaba ningún buen recuerdo por el que llorar. Cerró los ojos un momento para buscar algo en su memoria, algún recuerdo que la atara para siempre a ese lugar que veía ahora con indolencia. La voz de su padre proveniente del interior la obligó a abrir los ojos y a apurar el paso entre las calles congeladas. Llegó hasta la esquina y comenzó a correr, guiada por la desesperación a ser encontrada. El frío le pegaba en las mejillas y le dificultaba la visión por lo que tuvo que detenerse a los pocos metros. Se encontró frente a una casa que parecía vacía y descuidada y cuya reja era fácil de saltar.

Escuchó a lo lejos su nombre siendo pronunciado con enojo por la voz de su padre y no lo siguió pensando.

Luego de entrar en recinto privado y, al parecer, abandonado, tuvo que esconderse tras unos arbustos pues su padre había decidido detenerse frente a aquella casa. En cuclillas llegó hasta una ventana que, para su suerte y sorprendentemente, se encontraba abierta.

Con muy pocas dificultades pudo entrar y cerrar la ventana tras ella.

Ella no pudo preveer que este simple hecho, el allanar una casa ajena, iba a cambiar su vida y la de personas que ella aún no sabía que iba a conocer. Poco podía imaginar, en el estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraba, que ese día sería el peor y el mejor, hasta el fin de sus días.

Buscó a tientas un lugar para esconderse, la estancia se encontraba en completa oscuridad. La envolvió una suave fragancia que luego reconoció como tabaco, un aroma que ella casi desconocía, ni su padre ni su hermano tenían el vicio que parecía no dejar de estar en boga, pero cada vez que salía a la calle era ese el olor que la envolvía, menos fino y atrayente que este, pero sabía que la libertad debía tener un olor tan exquisito como aquel, un efluvio intoxicante y embaucador a la vez. Después de todo, la vida era un crisol de inconsecuencias y contradicciones tan perfectamente sincronizadas como el próximo encuentro que tendría Alice en el transcurso de la noche.

Se dejó guiar por el aroma y se encontró con un interminable y sombrío pasillo que no parecía conducir a ningún lugar.

Alice escuchó una puerta abrirse y temerosa de que su padre hubiera tomado la misma decisión que ella al irrumpir en la casa, corrió topando las paredes hasta que encontró el marco de una puerta y lo cruzó.

* * *

**Gracias chicas por sus buenos deseos =)**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Contigo en invierno**

_1917, capítulo IV_

Jasper Whitlock se había sentido inquieto durante la mayor parte del día, razón por la cual al caer la noche, había decidido salir a caminar por las frías, oscuras y desiertas calles de Biloxi. Eran estos tres factores combinados los que más disfrutaba Jasper de sus caminatas pero, esta noche, estos no habían sido suficientes. Sentíase aún muy agitado y percibió algo parecido a la turbación anidándose en su pecho.

Sentía y eso no debería haber sido ninguna sorpresa para él, sin embargo sabía con certeza que esta vez era él el que sentía.

Era esta una diferenciación importante y no supo cómo explicarlo.

A medio camino de su casa, aún sin poder comprender mucho de lo que le ocurría, un muchacho pasó corriendo a su lado sin siquiera notarlo.

Jasper lo observó alejarse torpemente y tomar la misma avenida que él tomaría para llegar a su hogar. El muchacho parecía correr con dificultad, visiblemente incómodo, como si vistiera ropas ajenas.

Experimentó la adrenalina y el miedo que cargaba y motivado por el aburrimiento, la necesidad y la certeza de que aquél era un bandido, decidió seguirlo y arruinarle la noche. Iba a arrepentirse y él iba a disfrutarlo.

Con mucha sorpresa y aún así divertido vio pasar a otro hombre, de mayor edad y de pisada fuerte, siguiendo al bandido con el rostro encendido por la ira. Seguramente este había sido víctima del muchacho y había tenido el coraje de enfrentarlo.

No le fue nada difícil seguirlos a ambos, aunque el muchacho se hallaba ahora unos cincuenta metros adelante, Jasper lo vio con exactitud. Cosa que al parecer el anciano no hacía pues su mirada rodeaba todo lo que la oscuridad le permitía observar en cada paso dado.

Aburrido de ir al paso de este se adelantó, sin que el hombre se diera cuenta siquiera de que lo habían estado observando y siguiendo desde hacía un rato ya.

Con fastidio Jasper observó como el muchacho entraba en la que era su casa desde el comienzo del invierno. Fastidio porque su aventura nocturna pronto iba a acabar, sería sumamente fácil atrapar al desgraciado en un lugar que él conocía tan bien.

Mientras el viejo terminaba de llegar a la misma zona vociferando una y otra vez, con la voz seca y molesta, Jasper entró en su hogar sin hacer el más leve sonido.

Esta se encontraba aún vacía, por lo que Jasper decidió entonces abrir una de las ventanas para que el muchacho ingresara y pudiera sentirse ufano a gusto. Por un momento al menos.

Jasper disfrutaba excepcionalmente del cambio en sus rostros al verse descubiertos, del martilleo en sus corazones, de lo dilatado de sus pupilas, todas señales de la agitación y del miedo.

El muchacho no tardó mucho en ingresar a la casa y resguardarse dentro de una de las habitaciones. Permaneció allí todo el tiempo que tardó su corazón en latir con moderación nuevamente, aunque fue un breve respiro para el joven que, en cuanto escuchó la voz del anciano desde el exterior, volvió a correr, esta vez a ciegas por los pasillos y habitaciones de la casa.

Decidió esconderse en un armario y eso limitaba mucho más la diversión del apático dueño de casa.

Jasper sabía que sus pasos no harían ruido por lo que cargó sus pisadas a propósito cuando entró en la habitación. Todo se encontraba en completa oscuridad y el cuarto aparentaba estar vacío. Se sentó, entonces, en una sillita frente al armario, simulando estar cansado y desconocer completamente lo que ocurría frente a él.

El muchacho en su escondite había optado por dejar de respirar cuando escuchó pasos ingresando en el cuarto que había elegido como refugio y Jasper sabía que eso no podría continuar por más de medio minuto. Entonces el desdichado joven permitió a sus pulmones llenarse del aire del que los había privado y no pudo evitar dejar caer un suspiro.

Si tan solo el dueño de aquella casa, aquél que ahora disfrutaba la tensión del muchacho sentado en una silla, hubiera sido otro individuo, cualquier otro, el muchacho hubiera tenido una oportunidad, mas Jasper había escuchado y no dejó pasar esta señal para hacerle conocer al intruso que sabía de su presencia.

En un solo paso Jasper se posicionó frente al armario, con una ligereza y una elegancia envidiable, con un paso etéreo aunque no por esto menos masculino que nadie pudo apreciar, pero que fue lo suficientemente suave y silencioso como para asombrar a su presa, que no se esperaba esta rápida conclusión.

Luego de abrir las puertas del ropero con un rápido movimiento sacó al que allí se encontraba y lo retuvo sosteniéndolo de las muñecas.

El muchacho no se desesperó al verlo, no abrió la boca ni intentó zafarse de la fuerza de sus manos, aún cuando el roce le hacía daño.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Jasper.

-Ayúdeme-pidió el joven en un susurro, mirándolo con timidez a los ojos.

Jasper observó al muchacho, tenía un rostro de finas facciones y un cuerpo diminuto. El anciano podría con él aún con todos los años que debía tener.

-¿A qué?-preguntó escéptico.- ¿A salirte con la tuya?

Se observaron un momento, en tensión ambos pero en silencio, hasta que el sonido de nuevos pasos acercándose por el corredor los puso en alerta. Fue entonces que el joven intentó desasirse de su captor, fue solo entonces que su corazón empezó a latir con violencia. En los momentos anteriores, aún sintiéndose vulnerable frente a él había experimentado una intensa comodidad y había sido por este motivo que había optado simplemente por una silenciosa contemplación.

Confuso, Jasper le había soltado y el muchacho tras un delicado brinco había vuelto a esconderse en el armario, ignorando completamente su mirada inquisitiva.

-¡Alice!-gritó alguien golpeando las paredes con los puños.

Jasper abrió la puerta, visiblemente molesto, y se encontró con un caballero de rostro frío que lo interpeló con una adusta expresión.

-¿Y usted qué hace aquí?-preguntó el dueño de casa.

-¿Dónde está Alice?-Fue toda la contestación del anciano, quien entró en la habitación con la intención de registrarla entera si fuese necesario.

-¿Le ha visto?-se volvió el caballero, buscando con la mirada algún artefacto para iluminar la habitación.

-¿A quién? ¿Por qué le busca aquí?

Su interlocutor volvió a rodear la habitación, mirándolo con suspicacia.

-¿No le molestará que eche un vistazo por aquí, no?-arqueó las cejas, esperando efectivamente todo lo contrario.

-No-respondió Jasper-En lo absoluto.

Con sigilo y en un discreto movimiento se puso delante del armario, sacó de su bolsillo un manojo de llaves y antes de que el caballero se diera cuenta lo cerró. Volvió a su lugar junto al anciano que deambulaba por la habitación con torpe movimiento. Se estaba dejando llevar por la ira, lo estaba ahogando y le impedía pensar y actuar con claridad.

Jasper intentó ignorar esta emoción, él solo podía enfadarse todo lo que quisiera. Además, ¿Por qué tendría que tomarse tantas molestias?

-¿Por qué está esto cerrado?-preguntó el anciano al intentar abrir el armario.

-Fácil, porque está lleno de cucarachas, termitas-un chillido proveniente del mismo lo interrumpió.

Jasper se puso entonces frente al guardarropa y dirigiéndole una impresionada mueca al anciano, agregó:

-Y, al parecer, también ratones.

El nuevo intruso intentó creerle y luego de revisar el resto de las habitaciones, se retiró, aún más enfadado que antes y sin siquiera disculparse o despedirse del dueño de casa.


	5. Capítulo V

**Contigo en invierno**

_1917, capítulo __V_

Aún encerrada en el guardarropa, intentando ignorar el que este estuviera lleno de bichos, escuchó con profundo alivio como su padre dejaba aquella casa. Por un momento había pensado que el joven dueño de casa la iba a delatar, pero se sintió realmente agradecida cuando observó como este, con preocupación, cerraba con llave su escondite y la ayudaba con eso a seguir con su plan.

Observó por un resquicio formado entre las puertas del guardarropa como el joven volvía a tomar asiento y, al parecer, se olvidaba de que ella aún estaba ahí.

Gracias a una débil luz que entraba por la ventana sin cortinas, pudo apreciar al aspecto de aquel, que ahora, con la cabeza entre las manos, cerraba los ojos.

Su cabello era corto, rizado y de color claro, no tenía barba y por sus facciones Alice pensó que él era un muchacho agradable. Era muy joven para saber que un rostro angelical no conlleva, necesariamente, un corazón de igual nivel.

Cansada de observarle en la misma estática posición decidió hacerle saber su existencia. Golpeó las puertas del armario para que la dejara salir y así, tras despedirse, poder seguir con su viaje.

-¿Eres tu a quién busca?-preguntó el muchacho una vez hubo abierto las puertas del mueble.

Alice asintió mientras reacomodaba sus ropas y volvía a colgarse el morral. El joven la observó extrañado y es que lo que veía poco podía concordar con lo que él había pensado momentos antes.

-Tu nombre es Alice-dijo con escepticismo.

Lo observó con detenimiento, él parecía librar toda una batalla interna para no reír y ella no podía comprender qué cosa le resultaba tan graciosa.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un muchacho?

Entonces comprendió, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y respondió:

-No soy hombre, es sólo un disfraz.

La curiosidad del muchacho crecía más a cada instante y quedaba patente en la expresión de su rostro. A pesar de que había decidido no entrometerse, no veía ahora como escapar de sus propios y más recientes deseos.

Jasper comprendió entonces los erráticos movimientos del muchacho al correr, de lo delgado de su figura y de lo delicado de sus facciones. Lo único que lo asombraba todavía era la tranquilidad que tuvo cuando él la había descubierto.

-Debes irte-urgió él con la voz seca pues de pronto había dejado de respirar.

La muchacha asintió y se acercó a él, quién se alejó lo suficiente y la contempló deseoso de saber cómo lucía sin boina.

-Gracias-le dijo Alice con suave voz.-Gracias por no delatarme con mi padre.

-¿Por qué escapaste de tu casa?-Era imposible detener el flujo de interrogantes que agolpaban en la garganta de Jasper, todas esperando por salir.

-Mi padre quería encerrarme y yo debo buscar a mi hermano, tengo que salvarlo.-Respondió en un susurro lleno de implicaciones, un nudo se le había formado en la garganta al recordar a Emmet.

-¿Qué podría pasarle?

Cerró los ojos un momento, nublando sus recuerdos para que no fueran tan dolorosos.

-Va a morir.-Abrió rápidamente los ojos al terminar la frase para presenciar la reacción del joven, pero este no cambió su expresión en señal de alerta ni creyó que ésta estuviera loca.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?-preguntó sintiendo la pena de la muchacha como suya.

-Eso es lo que se-Y él leyó en sus ojos la seguridad de sus palabras, tanto que deseó ser más fuerte y poder ayudarla.

-De verdad necesito que te vayas ahora.-Había resistido muchísimo y eso significaba un logro, pero también un triste recordatorio de su frágil y casi nula entereza.

Alice asintió y no intentó volver a acercarse.

Estaba amaneciendo y la luz del nuevo día comenzaba a inundar poco a poco los pasillos de aquella casa. Inspiró profundamente mientras recorría el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal con la intención de rodearse del exquisito aroma que la había recibido hace tan sólo un par de horas. Decidida a marcar ambas emociones y guardarlas como un recuerdo.

Antes de llegar a la puerta una leve brisa le arrancó la gorra y dejó al descubierto su pelo mal tomado, que cayó enmarcando con suavidad su fino rostro.

Luego de recoger la boina y dirigir una rápida mirada a la habitación, se marchó. Tranquila y con más confianza decidió caminar hacia las afueras del pueblo, desde donde pensaba tomar una silla de postas ya que hacer un viaje en automóvil sobrepasaba todos sus ahorros.

Durante el camino, no pudo dejar de pensar en la sensación de tranquilidad que sintió cuando aquél muchacho la había tomado de la mano aun cuando sus ojos la habían observado con desdén, seguramente había pensado que ella era un bandido escapando de su castigo, y no una muchacha escapando de su destino. Le hubiera gustado haber sabido su nombre, o al menos, tocar sus manos por última vez.

Caminó sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, caminó con lentitud pues parecía que la aventura de la noche recién pasada le había quitado las fuerzas. Y como había pasado la noche sin dormir, no pudo enterarse de lo que sus sueños habían querido decirle. Le hubieran advertido que por ese mismo camino se encontraba la estación de policías, lugar al cual se había dirigido su padre luego de recorrer las calles del pueblo sin encontrarla, pero ella poco conocía las calles de su pueblo natal. La noche anterior al escape se había aprendido el mapa de memoria y en no anunciaban nada de la estación de policías por la que ella pasó al cruzar la avenida, sin darse cuenta de que su padre salía de la misma y reconociendo las ropas de su hijo mayor, había decidido seguirla.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Contigo en invierno**

_191__7, capítulo VI_

El viaje se realizó en silencio. Durante su transcurso Alice intentó dilucidar hacia donde iban, ¿sería el norte o tal vez se dirigían hacia el sur? Sus nulos conocimientos en geografía y el escaso conocimiento que tenía sobre su propia región, forzó a la muchacha a observar el camino sin tener grandes esperanzas de grabarlo en su memoria para cuando tuviera la posibilidad de escapar.

No había sido difícil para el padre reconocerla entre la gente y más encima con las ropas de su hijo. Luego de un breve forcejeo entre ambas partes, el Sr. Brandon había conseguido subir a Alice al mismo carro que la hubiera llevado a su libertad de haber ocurrido las cosas de otro modo.

Tras cuatro horas de viaje, el cochero se detuvo frente a las rejas altas del hospital Mariano Medina. Alice echó un vistazo al que sería su nuevo hogar, un amplio patio, rodeado de florecillas y banquitas blancas, se extendía hasta llegar a la puerta.

Bajó, llevada por la curiosidad.

— ¿Esto es un manicomio? —preguntó desconcertada.

Su padre bajaba las pocas cosas que había llevado Alice en la preparación de su frustrada huída.

—No—respondió con brusquedad acercándose a ella —Es un sanatorio mental.

¡Vaya, que gran diferencia!

El padre de Alice hizo sonar la campana para que vinieran a buscarlos. De uno de los lejanos pasillos apareció una señora regordeta de rostro cetrino y unos lentes anchos y de vidrio oscuro. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta, con un manojo de llaves en la mano, Alice lo intentó de nuevo.

—Papá, por favor.

El Sr. Brandon observó a su hija un momento, pero no consideró sus suplicas en lo absoluto. Para él, esto era lo mejor.

— ¿Me dejarás aquí para siempre? —Un escalofrío recorrió la espaldad de la muchacha al ver la respuesta en el frío rostro de su padre.

—Buenas tardes—les saludó la funcionaria al llegar a la puerta. — ¿Es ésta Alice Brandon? —dirigió su atención al padre.

—Así es. Pero le pido discreción al respecto.

Una fina línea se formó en los labios de la mujer, como si estuviera acostumbrada a dicha petición.

—Por supuesto—se apresuró a contestar. Cogió las pertenencias que el padre le entregó y caminó nuevamente hacia el portón.

—Les dejo un momento a solas para que se despidan.

Insolente y decidida, Alice siguió a la mujer y no se permitió un segundo más al lado de su padre.

Recién cuando escuchó el portón cerrarse tras de sí, la pena cayó sobre sus hombros y le nubló la vista. Se pasó la manga de su chaqueta por los ojos.

—No debió haber hecho eso, muchacha. —la regañó la mujer a su lado.

—No suelen visitar a los pacientes—balbuceó Alice en tono interrogativo.

—No, no suelen hacerlo. —respondió con sinceridad su interlocutora.

Miró hacia atrás, hacia el portón por el que había entrado. Su padre la observaba en la misma estática posición en que lo había dejado.

Patrice, ese era el nombre de la mujer que la había recibido, guió a Alice por unos oscuros corredores que se intercalaban con patios de luz y pequeñas jardineras que sobresalían entre el cemento. Finalmente, ambas llegaron ante una puerta blanca y maciza.

—Aquí la dejo—le informó mientras tocaba la puerta. —El director del establecimiento quiere conocerla antes de guiarla a sus aposentos.

Luego de desaparecer por uno de los intrincados pasadizos de aquella casa, Alice entró, algo dubitativa a una habitación rodeada por altos ventanales, donde la luz que no podía entrar por los pasillos, caía toda en aquel lugar, iluminando la habitación y dándole un toque amigable.

Un hombre con bata blanca la recibió, apareciendo de repente desde uno de los costados. Alice estudió al hombre que se le acercaba, extrañada. Lucía demasiado joven para ser el director de algo. El alargó su brazo a modo de saludo pero ella, aún desconfiada, rechazó el saludo y se sentó en uno de los silloncitos que adornaban la habitación. El joven se sentó entonces en su escritorio y buscando entre unos papeles, sacó la ficha de la muchacha que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Como solía ocurrir desde tiempos inmemoriales, la muchacha, frente a él, no padecía ninguna enfermedad, sin embargo, alguno de sus familiares había pagado una considerable suma de dinero para tenerla allí, privada de libertad por alguna vergonzosa razón. ¿Cuál sería? —se preguntó mientras la observaba.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — preguntó alzando la vista.

— ¿No sale ahí, en mi ficha?

—Mary Alice Brandon—leyó el joven.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—Todos me dicen Alice.

— ¿Tienes 16 años, no?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— ¿Es usted el director? —quiso saber la muchacha, antes de responder.

—No—se disculpó con una sonrisa—soy su ayudante. Todavía no soy del todo médico, aún no termino mis estudios.

Alice asintió, comprendiendo.

El joven esperó y ella esperó con él, sin saber qué esperaban.

— ¿Me responderás? —insistió.

Ah, era eso. No, no podría decirle la verdadera razón. Debía librarse cuanto pudiese de la atención que pudieran ofrecerle en aquel lugar, ya que su único fin sería poder salir de allí, cuanto antes.

—No tengo idea.

El joven arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

— ¿No sabes?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno—aceptó luego. —Escapé de casa para que mi padre no me metiera a un convento. El me encontró y me trajo hasta aquí, con las pocas cosas que había cogido para realizar mi fuga.

Mientras decidía si creerle o no, tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante—dijo el muchacho, haciendo gala de una impecable modulación. Carecía de la típica pronunciación sureña. Alice se preguntó de dónde provenía aquel muchacho y por qué a pesar de que no quería, sabía que él terminaría por agradarle.

Patrice apareció por la puerta y saludó al joven con una cariñosa sonrisa.

—Debo llevar a la Srta. Brandon a su habitación. Ya casi es la hora de la cena y debe prepararse.

—No tengo hambre—se apresuró a decir la muchacha.

—Aquí no dejamos pasar ninguna de las comidas, nos cercioramos que cada paciente se alimente de forma adecuada. Sin excepciones.

Alice le dirigió una airada mirada a su interlocutor y se levantó para seguir nuevamente a Patrice, que esta vez la condujo tras un extenso salón el cual usaban para descansar del sol en las calientes tardes de verano.

Finalmente llegaron a un largo pasillo con puertas numeradas.

—Están todas tus cosas listas—le avisó Patrice, esperando que la recién llegada pudiera sentirse cómoda.

— ¿Tengo una habitación para mí sola? —quiso saber Alice antes de entrar.

—No, compartirás habitación con la Srta. Swan, una joven de tu edad.

A Alice se le revolvió el estómago ante la espera. Si este era un sanatorio mental no sabía con qué podría encontrarse al cruzar la puerta de su nueva habitación. Temía que en su prolongada y forzada estadía allí, ella misma enfermara y perdiera la razón y con eso el proyecto de vida que se había atrevido a formar en su ahora antigua vida.

Observó como el pasillo no tenía ninguna ventana, ningún foco de luz. Notó el silencio que poblaba el mismo y lo gruesa que eran las puertas de cada habitación. Alcanzó a contar 12 puertas grises antes de que se abriera la suya, la número 3, y ella pudiera ver lo que sería su nuevo cuarto.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Contigo en invierno**

_1917, capítulo VII_

Una muchacha se volvió hacia las recién llegadas. De pie, frente al marco de una ventana, esperó a que sus visitantes dijeran algo. La luz que entraba por dicha ventana caía sobre su pálido rostro acentuando el oscuro color de sus ojos chocolate.

Alice se adelantó en seguida al verla.

—Isabella—la animó Patrice—te presento a tu nueva compañera de cuarto. Su nombre es Mary Alice.

—Alice—corrigió la aludida.

Isabella, quien sería su nueva compañera de cuarto y se convertiría en su aliada más querida era tan solo un poco más alta que Alice, tenía una densa cabellera castaña y un rostro en forma de corazón, bastante amigable.

— ¿Ya no tendré que estar sola? —sonrió mirando hacia la puerta.

—No, ya no más—respondió Patrice.

Isabella extendió entonces la mano a modo de saludo y Alice se la estrechó con curiosidad cuando notó que la muchacha no le devolvía ni la sonrisa ni la mirada.

—A las siete y media es el llamado a cenar—le contó Patrice a la nueva interna, la cual miraba la habitación con desagrado. —Y debes vestir el uniforme, el tuyo ya está sobre tu cama—le indicó.

Alice se volvió para observar el vestido azul marino estirado sobre su catre. El traje tenía el cuello alto y abotonado de un color blanco albo, totalmente almidonado; al igual que las muñecas. La mueca de Alice se acrecentó pero asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Patrice salió del cuarto, Alice se dejó caer sobre la cama y respiró buscando obtener algo de tranquilidad. La cabeza le daba vueltas y es que debía hacerse a la idea de que esa era su nueva vida, su única vida. Y se gestaría en aquel lugar.

— ¿Alice? —murmuró Isabella con miedo a molestar a su nueva compañera.

Alice había ocultado su rostro con sus manos pero cuando su compañera le habló, dejó una pequeña rendija entre sus dedos para observarla. La muchacha miraba por encima de ella. Seguramente se sentía azorada y no sabía qué hacer, pensó Alice.

— ¿Si? —preguntó e intentó sonar amable.

— ¿Tienes el cabello largo? —preguntó Isabella.

Alice se inclinó, extrañada por la pregunta.

—Sí—respondió con recelo.

Isabella sonrió y caminó entre la pequeña la habitación hasta llegar a un baúl de roble, apostado a un costado de su cama. Lo abrió como si dentro guardara sus más preciados tesoros y tras revolver el contenido unas cuantas veces, sacó una pequeña bolsita de gasa y volvió hasta Alice.

—Un regalo de bienvenida—le contó extendiendo la mano, ofreciéndole la bolsita de gasa.

No queriendo ser descortés, Alice tomó el sobrecito que ella le ofrecía y al abrirlo, no sin cierta preocupación por el contenido, se encontró con un manojo de lazos de distintos colores y tamaños. Los extendió en su mano uno por uno.

—Son bellísimos—aceptó—gracias.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su lugar junto a la ventana.

— ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí? —preguntó Alice poniéndose al lado de la muchacha. Esta dudó un momento y luego respondió:

—Hace dos veranos.

Sintiendo compasión por ella, Alice se giró para observar también por la ventana de su habitación. Fuera, lo que parecía un parque, con fuente y banquitas incluidas, se encontraba completamente desierto.

Con una aguda campanilla las muchachas del sanatorio Mariano Medina salieron de sus habitaciones, todas uniformadas y en una desorganizada fila, para cenar. Alice se mantuvo cerca de Isabella, la única muchacha que conocía en aquel lugar. Observó al resto de sus compañeras y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver los rostros ausentes y pálidos de algunas de las internas. Volvió a observar a Isabella con detenimiento, ella lucía normal, sonriente y con unos ojos soñadores y profundos.

El salón comedor contaba de dos largas mesas donde se distribuyeron sin orden ni patrón las internas.

Alice se sentó junto a Isabella. A su lado se ubicó una muchacha de pelo rizado y rojizo y en frente, una muchacha morena que usaba lentes, quien la observó con curiosidad al acercarse.

— ¿Eres nueva? —preguntó esta última con un murmullo. Varias cabezas circundantes se dieron vuelta para escuchar la respuesta.

Sonrojada, Alice solo atinó a asentir.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

—Alice.

—Ángela—se presentó llevándose una mano al pecho y luego apuntó a las muchachas que estaban a su alcance. La de pelo rojizo se llamaba Victoria, más allá habían dos que no alcanzó a ver pero cuyos nombres eran Rosalie y Marie.

— ¿Eres compañera de Isabella? —preguntó luego, más interesada.

—Sí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —le preguntó luego de que una de las cocineras pasara por sus puestos dejando insípidas sopas frente a ellas. Cuando la cocinera, llevando un carrito con los platos, pasó a la siguiente mesa, Alice respondió:

—Indefinidamente.

Ángela juntó las cejas.

—Pero eres compañera de Isabella—murmuró.

Alice volvió a asentir, sin entender lo que aquello implicaba, y dirigió su atención a la sopa. El vapor le bañó el rostro y el olor de la sopa, que en cualquier otra oportunidad hubiera sido suficiente para asquearla, le abrió el apetito.

El resto de la cena se hizo en silencio, al menos en la mesa en la que ella estaba sentada. Al terminar con sus platos alzó la vista para recorrer el lugar y a las personas en el. Reconoció al muchacho que la había recibido hace tan solo una hora, se encontraba enfrascado en una conversación con otro hombre, un tanto mayor que él. Otro médico, concluyó Alice al ver la bata.

— ¿Cómo se llama el encargado de este lugar? —preguntó Alice a Isabella.

—Carlisle Cullen.

—El rubio—le indicó Ángela.

— ¿Y el joven que lo acompaña, es de aquí también? —añadió mirando en su dirección. No obtuvo respuesta. Al notarlo, Alice se volvió hacia su compañera quien, sonrojada, miraba hacia el frente.

—El joven se llama Edward Masen—respondió Ángela interrumpiendo la pregunta no formulada de Alice. —No lleva más de dos semanas aquí, está haciendo su internado en psiquiatría con el Dr. Cullen.

Una risita ahogada se coló entre las muchachas y una, a quien Alice no conocía, añadió:

—Vino al peor lugar del planeta para hacer sus estudios.

Con otro agudo chillido se dio por terminada la cena. Las muchachas se levantaron al instante y comenzaron, en un apelotonado grupo, a dirigirse hacia la puerta. El humor de Alice nuevamente se ensombreció al darse cuenta de que había asistido a la primera de muchas e indefinidas cenas en aquel lugar.

Saliendo del salón se dio cuenta que la mirada del chico cuyo nombre era Edward y que había sido el primero en recibirla en aquella iluminada oficina, se dirigía hacia ella.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Alice a Isabella una vez hubieron entrado en su habitación.

—Diez y seis.

—Yo también—le contó y dejó caer un suspiro. — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro—la animó Isabella.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Isabella se sentó en su cama, cuidando de no arrugar el vestido. Cogió una de las almohadas de su cama y comenzó a hablar.

Isabella Marie Swan era hija del renombrado banquero, Charles Swan, dueño de uno de los principales bancos de la ciudad. Viudo, tras la prematura muerte de su esposa luego de tres años de feliz matrimonio se había dedicado al trabajo y a su hija, a quien amaba por sobre todas las cosas. La muchacha había crecido alegre, fuerte y bonita aún cuando no podía ver y este giro del destino no había alcanzado para opacar su carácter ni enturbiado sus modales. Había aprendido lo que necesitaba saber y se había hecho fanática del piano, el cual tocaba cada noche para su padre luego de cenar.

Luego de 13 años de feliz convivencia, una tarde, el padre había llevado a cenar a su novia y, enamorado como un quinceañero, no había alcanzado a notar que su prometida no miraba con buenos ojos a su única hija. Isabella, sin necesidad de observarla había notado ya, desde el primer momento, que la nueva novia de su padre no la aceptaba. Ambas, se mantuvieron en la cortesía todo lo que duró el cortejo y luego del matrimonio de su padre, el desagrado de la nueva esposa se había hecho patente.

Tras convencer a su marido que llevar a su hija al sanatorio Mariano Medina era el mejor lugar para una muchacha como Isabella y aceptando ella misma esta opción para dejar a su padre tener un final feliz y una vida tranquila, solo habían tenido que pasar unas cuantas semanas para que ella fuera enviada a aquel lugar.

Después, los recién casados, se habían trasladado a una nueva casa, para alejar el recuerdo de Isabella y de su difunta madre; y ella no los había vuelto a ver.

—Y de eso dos años—terminó Isabella de contar su historia.

— ¡Arpía! —exclamó Alice con cierto enfado.

Isabella se abrazó a su almohada y cayendo sobre el colchón fue azotada por un ataque de risa del cual no pudo contenerse. Alice su unió a su carcajada y luego de contarle a su compañera porqué estaba allí, vio partir su primera noche.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por dejar sus reviews =)**

**que tengan un buen fin de semana!**


End file.
